1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex type cleaner, and more particularly, to a complex type cleaner capable of selectively performing a vacuum cleaning for sucking dust and foreign materials and a water cleaning.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, an upright type vacuum cleaner comprises: a body arranged as an upright state; a suction fan mounted in the body and generating a suction force; a filter container having a filter for collecting dust or foreign materials sucked by a suction force generated from the suction fan; a suction head arranged at a lower side of the body and sucking dust or foreign materials; and a brush rotatably installed at the suction head and brushing up dust and foreign materials of a floor.
In the upright type vacuum cleaner, as the suction fan is driven, a suction force is generated. By the suction force, dust and foreign materials of a floor or a carpet are sucked through the suction head, and filtered by the filter thus to be collected in the filter container.
Generally, a water extractor includes: a water supplying container for containing wash liquid; a pump for pumping the wash liquid contained in the water supplying container; a spray nozzle for spraying the wash liquid pumped by the pump to a part to be cleaned; a suction nozzle for sucking water and dust of the part to be cleaned to which the wash liquid has been applied by the spray nozzle; a water collecting container for containing dirty water sucked by the suction nozzle; and a suction fan for generating a suction force so that dirty water can be sucked to the suction nozzle.
In the water extractor, a pump is driven and thereby wash liquid contained in the water supplying container is sprayed to a carpet, etc. through the spray nozzle. Then, a brush brushes the carpet, etc. with being rotated, and dirty water is sucked through the suction nozzle thus to be collected in the water collecting container. At this time, air is exhausted to the outside.
In the conventional cleaner, a vacuum cleaner has to be provided in order to vacuum-clean dust and foreign materials, and a water cleaner has to be provided in order to water-clean a carpet, etc. That is, since two cleaners have to be provided for performing a cleaning, the cost is increased and a large storage space is required thereby to have inconvenience in storing the cleaners.